Mayl and Lan in LOVE?
by RagingDemon2011
Summary: Lan and Mayl have trouble expressing their feelings on each other... maybe the author of this story can help. Please R&R!
1. I do?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man._**

Note: After a sudden burst of thought that I could write a story like this, I started writing it. This really takes place after EXE5 but before whatever happened in EXE6. Lan x Mayl!

**Chapter 1: I do…?**

Days have passed and school went by quickly. Our favorite boy in blue bandana left school and had to do those stupid homework of his. Of course he didn't like homework, but if he made his Net Navi Mega Man do that, then he'd get balmmed.

But that wasn't really important nowadays.

Usually when Lan and Mayl passed by, they said hi, but they sometimes had strange looks and heartbeats.

_What is it with me? Everytime I pass by, Mayl looks at me… as if I'm something she cherish!_ Thought the young student.

"Uh… Lan? LAN?" Mega Man called loudly from his PET.

"Huh? What is it Mega-"

WHAM

Lan hit the door hard, and fell down and started to nose bleed.

"Uh… Lan? Are you okay?" Mega Man asked his operator, or brother.

"Oh yeah. This happens all the time." Lan replied with some confidence.

The Net Battler got himself some tissues from the washroom and covered the blood running down his nose. After a while, it finally stopped bleeding.

Skating his way home, he saw Mayl walking far away as well.

"Hi Maaaaayyyyllllll!" Lan greeted as he kept skating, but lost control hit the house nearby.

"Lan! Are you all right?" Mayl questioned, worried.

"Ow…" Lan moaned as he got up.

"Lan…?" Mayl called once again.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Lan replied and got himself up, staggering, "See ya…"

Lan kept walking, but the thing was, the house he hit was Mayl's house, which really meant Lan could go home earlier. But he walked PAST his house, and Mayl called him again, "Lan, your house is this way."

"I knew that." Lan moaned in pain and entered his house.

The young Net Battler came back home as he opened his key. He fell down the couch, as he got exhausted.

"Oh Laaan…" A voice called from nowhere.

"Huh? Who are you? Where are you?"

An Asian boy with black hair and eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"Gah! Who are you?" Lan questioned.

"Me? I'm the author of Winter Vaca- wait, you don't know that story…" The other person replied, but I don't think anyone would understand.

"What are you saying?" Lan wondered.

"Ah forget it. Oh and I know how you feel, Lan…" The author said with a grin.

"Feel? I feel painful! Easy as pie!" Lan grunted.

"No no no… not that feeling… feeling for Mayl?" The author reminded as Lan blushed, "Blushing!"

"Look, I don't have any feelings for her!" Lan sighed.

"Oh yes you do, it's written right in your face!" The Author teased.

"Wha… What?"

"Gah whatever… look, as the author, I'll make you two share the feelings you had together."

"Look, I don't know what you're…"

"Don't deny it."

"All right… all right… it's true. Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, I'm the author for god's sake! Oh great… my mom's calling me. Listen, I'll talk to you this evening. See ya." The author disappeared as he faded.

"Wait! No! Come back!" Lan called, but the author was no longer seen.

Lan sighed, and waited for the evening.


	2. Help me?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man… Mister or Miss something._**

**Chapter 2: Help me...?**

A further note to say, I will NOT put that "u" after Mayl. Simply put, I go with the games than watching the anime, so Mayl instead Maylu.

_What the heck did that guy mean? I mean it's true, for about ten years I had feelings for her… for Mayl… now to EXPRESS IT? That's just crazy!_ Lan thought in a confused way.

He sighed, and went upstairs to his room. It wasn't anywhere different. Some parts of the room were messy, and that author guy wouldn't really like that, would he? He cleaned his room as fast as he could, mainly his desk full of rare Battle Chips.

That evening…

"Lan! Dinner!" Hakura Hikari called her son from downstairs, who just came home a few minutes ago.

"Yeah! Okay!"

As Lan went down, the author appeared once again.

"Yo, Lan." The author greeted.

"Uh… hey… look, I got to eat dinner, so you mind if you…" Lan stuttered as he tried to move out of the author's way.

"Oh, I'll wait. Just hurry up." The author replied and moved out of Netto… no, this is English, Lan's way.

"Okay."

Lan ate his supper, and there was no time when the young Net Battler ever forget hunger. And he ate like a pig most of the time, and his mother's meals were the best.

"Mph… that was delicious!" Lan finished chewing.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Hakura remarked.

"Alright! Thanks!"

Lan headed upstairs, seeing the author looking at the window outside and…

"What are you doing?" Lan questioned.

"Huh? Um… nothing!" The author answered, shy.

"Nothing my $$! You did something… were you looking at… ugh! That's just…!" Lan stammered, not wantig to spit out those words.

"Yeah. Whatever she likes." The author invented.

"No! I… Forget it! I don't want tips from a pervert like you!" Lan determined.

"Aw come on…. I'm the author and if you don't obey me, I'll make you…."

"Pay? Whatever. Fine, one more chance. Next time you do something funny, you're not welcome here!" Lan warned cautiously to the author.

"Fine… I was having fun…"

"So what is it that you want to talk to me for?"

"Remember you had that "date" thing?" The author reminded.

"Uh… yeah?"

"Well, why not do that again somewhere else?"

Lan froze. ANOTHER date? And suffer like all that? Was that even possible? Do you even care?

"I don't know… it's kinda hard." Lan commented.

"Yeah, and everything's hard for you. You gotta understand these things." The author explained.

"Meh, fine. But how am I gonna ask her for a date?" Lan wondered.

"Okay, don't ask her like "Oh oh Mayl! Can we have a date?" or "Mayl, wanna date?" That's a big no no. You wanna ask her POLITELY, and longer words." The author explained to the young Electopian.

"Um… "Mayl, I like you. Wanna have date with me?" How's that?" Lan suggested.

The author laughed.

"NOOOO! That's WAY too far ahead! Look, help me think here…"

"How about, "Hey, Mayl, I was just wondering… I got kinda bored so… you wanna date with me?" Is that good?"

"Except the bored part, that is just beautiful. Just say that wondering part and date with me part." The author suggested.

"Yeah… wait, so when should I do that?" Lan wondered.

"Uh… anytime you want?" The author replied.

"Okay… but if this doesn't work, I gonna…"

"Kill me? Then you'll kill the story."

"Oh wait… ah dammit."

"Yeah. Anywayz, I gotta eat MY supper. See ya!" The author disappeared once again.

"Uh… yeah… bye."

The Net Battler saw the author fade away, and he wondered if he should ask now… but maybe later, because he can't date now, in the evening! Lan had to think of a time to date…

"Lan, the author said anytime you want. Relax and think of it some other time!" Mega Man tried to console his brother.

"You're right. Okay, let's just do homework…" Lan decided.

"Uh… just don't fall asleep this time, okay?"

"I won't!"

But he did as SOON as he opened up his textbook.

To be continued….


	3. The Question

**_Disclaimer: Ugh… I said Mega Man is nothing of mine. NOW STOP ASKING._**

**Chapter 3: The question**

Weekend.

It was finally Fri Day. Lan perfectly scheduled to ask his secret crush his question. Do you know who this secret crush is?

If you can't, get outta here.

Anyway…

Lan approached Mayl, who walking her way home.

"Uh… Mayl?" Lan called from her back as she turned around.

"Oh, hey Lan." Mayl greeted back.

"Uh… I'm just wondering…" Lan continued, _Remember what I did… remember what I did… how I practiced…_ "I was wondering if you and I could… hang out… together one time?" Lan offered.

"Oh, that'd be great! Where?" Mayl asked with a big smile.

"Anywhere you want! I'm fine wi-"

"We can go to the new restaurant that was going to open!" Mayl suggested, smiling and somewhat excited.

_Wha… I expected a movie or something… but not just a dinner! I gotta ask her, what restaurant it is. Honestly, I'm soooo out of date!_ Lan thought.

"What kind of restaurant is it exactly?" Lan wondered.

"It's sushi bar. Dex said they were great!" Mayl commented.

_Great. Sushi. I love sushi, but if I know MY eating habits…_

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

Lan Hikari was in a Chinese Restaurant with his family, and seemed to like all that food he was eating. But the problem was, the way he ate.

He ate MORE than just like a pig; he ate like dozens of pigs.

"Um… Lan? Maybe you should… slow down…" Yuichiro Hikari tried settle his son down.

"Mmph! (Chew Chew!)"

"We have to somehow stop him! He's gonna choke!" Hakura Hikari yelped as she got worried.

"Uh… Lan? If you slow down I'll… buy you a Battle Chip!" Yuichiro offered, but his son kept eating.

(Soon after they got home)

Lan was in the bathroom.

"Boy, I don't know how I should explain this one." Yuichiro gulped.

**END FLASHBACK**

Lan shook his head by to reality.

"Yeah, that's fine by me!" Lan replied.

"Great! So what time?" Mal wondered.

"Um… tommorow? Five thirty?" Lan suggested.

"Alright! See you later, Lan!" She cheerfully walked her way home.

_She seems happy. Maybe she wanted to go after all._ Lan thought.

"Lan? LAN? LAN? LAAAAN!" Mega Man called loudly enough to make the person who walked by him hear.

"Wha…? What is it, Mega Man?" Lan answered.

"Do you even know where you are?" Mega Man warned cautiously.

Lan was still on the road, but thankfully the walking flash signal still flashed green.

"Oh crap!"

Lan walked, no RAN like mad. He gasped for breath.

"Lan, how can you be so careless?" Mega Man scolded.

"Yeah, something's REALLY wrong with me today." Lan sighed.

"Yeah, and I saved you." A familiar voice said.

"Author, is that you?" The young Net Battler turned around and called to the person behind him.

"Yes, it's me, Netto Hikari." The author called back.

"Whoa! How do you know my Japanese name?" Lan questioned.

"I'm PSYCHIC." The author concluded.

"Really? How many fingers am I holding?" Lan asked as he put his hand on his back, raising no fingers at all.

"None." The author took a wild guess.

"Okay, you are psychic." Lan said as if the author was a true meaning of miracle.

"Right. Now stop being an idiot and LISTEN, Mister Smart as a small bowl of rice Hikari. I made that light go green, not by luck. Be thankful that I saved you." The author smirked.

"Yeah. I know. So what do you want me to talk about?"

The author did an anime style fall.

"WE JUST TALKED ABOUT THAT!" The author yelled.

"Geez, you don't have to yell… not like I don't know how to look at the lights." Lan added, "and I asked Mayl for this date thing you suggested."

"What? Really? Show me how you asked."

"I said, "I was wondering… if we could hang out together one time…" or something like that…" Lan replied.

"Wow, that was good…"

"Yeah, so I said we can go tomorrow."

The author winced.

"For the love of god, you are the dumbest person I've ever laid eyes on! On weekends, they DON'T open the sushi bars!"

Lan winced as well.

"Better tell Mayl…" Lan decided, "Wait, then I have to go to school… and we wouldn't have enough time."

The author pointed his finger at the ACDC Elementary. The school suddenly caught on fire, and Lan looked shock.

"What are you doing?" Lan questioned, "Are you crazy?"

The author pointed at the school with his other hand. It stopped burning.

"See, it would take sometime before the school gets repaired, so you can date with Mayl all ya want!" The author offered the young Net Battler.

"You're crazy… and people might suspect me for burning…"

"Lan, who do you hate the most in this world?"

"Um… Chuad."

"All right."

The newspaper articles all said Chaud was the one responsible for crime.

"What? No! I don't want that!"

"Fine…"

He instead put Wily, that crazy old geezer.

"Um…"

"Good enough. And he'll be in jail for longer time. He won't cause anymore trouble! Besides, he did plan on another WWW as well…"

"Really? Good! I gotta go though... see ya."

Lan ran off home, only to see his mother watching television.

"…and the reports say that Mister Wily of WWW organization was the one responsible for burning the school." The news reporter announced.

"I'm home, mom." Lan announced.

"Lan! Oh, I was worried!"

She hugged her son so bad, Lan might choke to probably death.

"Hrk! Relax, this happened AFTER I left school!" Lan choked.

After lots and lots of hugs, Lan was finally able to move to his room.

Next day…

Lan decided to go to that date thing…

_So how will this turn out? Will it be good? You'll never know unless you tune in for the next chapter…_

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. The first, or second date

**_Disclaimer: I hate saying this. I don't own Mega Man. Now stop asking me._**

**Chapter 4: The first, or second date**

It was finally a Monday afternoon, Lan Hikari saw that it was going to be a wonderful day and walked to Mayl's house.

"Lan!" She called as she opened the door.

"You wanna go to that new Japanese restaurant now?" Lan offered.

"What? But I'm not ready yet… will you please give me thirty minutes?" She asked as she ran back in, and Lan waited outside the front door. He sat down on the ground. it wasn't like he was suppose to see her changing or anything. If he did, well, then this whole thing would be screwed.

_Man, I should've asked sometime else so we can go later._ Thought the blue bandana wearing… uh… Net Battler! What other words can I use?

It was over thirty minutes now, and Lan was losing his patience, when suddenly, Mayl came out from the door. She didn't look exactly as pretty as Lan thought, but hey, at least Lan thought it was good enough.

_Author, shut up. I'M supposed to say that in my thoughts._

Oh, right. Sorry.

The young couple went to that Japanese restaurant. A sushi bar, yes. They took seats and picked their favorites.

_Control your eating habits, Lan… you're in a DATE now… _The young Net Battler thought.

Lan ate rather calmly. He didn't want to embarrass himself, or Mayl probably, in front of other people. He ate just like Mayl; calm and slow. She didn't make a single spill at all. Lan's eating habits always made spills around, so Lan didn't want that.

"Lan… is something wrong?" Mayl asked, looking worried.

"What? No!" Lan replied, blushing.

"This isn't really the way you eat. So it makes me think…"

"I'm fine! More than fine!"

Mayl smiled.

"You're just doing it because you might humiliate yourself, right?" Mayl teased as Lan got a little embarrassed, even if no one heard.

"That's okay, Lan. Eat as much as you want."

Wow. Lan didn't believe it. He then started chewing like a pig. Mayl was still eating calmly, and Lan, well… uh… he's eating like a cow. Because he didn't want to eat like a PIG. That'd be worse.

The young couple finished. Mayl wasn't anywhere near full while Lan was might have been exploding if he took one more bite.

As the chef came with the recite, Lan became shocked.

For all that eating, it cost him 1000 zennies.

1000 ZENNIES?

Lan was shocked. But he paid for the money anyway. Asking if Mayl can pay would have been more than humiliating. He would never have forgiven himself.

Lan and Mayl walked around. The Den City was just more than peaceful. Maybe just too peaceful.

They looked at some little kids playing. That made them somewhat remembered them playing around when they were kids.

Lan and Mayl came back to ACDC by Metroline. Lan stretched and put his hand around Mayl's shoulder as they went. He escorted her home.

"Thanks, Lan. I had a great time." Mayl smiled and whispered.

"No prob. I had fun too." Lan replied and smiled back.

"Well… see you."

She went inside her house and Lan watched. He took a deep breath and went home as well.

Lan was about to open his room… when suddenly…

"BOO!"

As the door opened, the author jumped and scared Lan, which made him drop.

"Whoa! What in the world are you doing here?" Lan wondered.

"I saw you dating. What else?" The author grudged as he shrugged (nice synonyms… enough English lessons)

"Are you trying to stalk me?" Lan questioned the author.

"Pheh, you said you wanted me to help so I'm doing that for you." The author smirked.

"Oh, right. So how do you think?" Lan asked as the author thought for a moment.

"I'd give that a 4.25 out of 5." Author answered with many thoughts.

"What? Why was 0.75 cut off?" Lan wondered.

"Eating part, Lan. Eat just like Mayl!" The author replied.

"Wait, she said I can eat all I want like that." Lan explained as the author did an anime style fall.

"YOU MORON! SHE'S ONLY BEING PATIENT SO YOU CAN BE HAPPY!" The author yelled with complete idocity in Lan's mind.

"Oh wait… was that right…?"

Lan thought back. It was true. She was being patient.

"Uh… so can I ask for another date tomorrow?" Lan suggested.

The author's face got red of complete frustration. How was he able to teach this boy to do things right for once?

"Aw man, come on… you just had date today. You can't expect her to date you again." The author sighed as he slapped his forehead.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, wanna Net Battle for today?" Lan challenged.

"Sure."

The author's Net Navi was there, named DarkZ. Then Mega Man EXE appeared as well.

"Wanna fight somewhere else?" The author suggested, "there isn't much space here."

"Yeah. Sure."

The two went to the ACDC Area 1. There were a few Net Navis, but far away to at least make them know they were Net Battling.

"All right! MEGA MAN! Use your Mega Buster!" Lan ordered as Mega Man readied his Buster.

"DarkZ!"

The author's Net Navi fired some Plasma weapons at Mega Man, who managed to dodge a lot of them. A few managed to hit him, but they weren't too big of a deal.

As for the Mega Busters, they hit DarkZ, but most of them were not effected due to his 10 HP barrier Chip. But Mega Man's charge shot was fired, and that destroyed the barrier.

"Not bad, but how's this?"

DarkZ got his Step Sword attack, and Mega Man was lucky enough to dodge and counter with his Air Shot chip Lan sent.

"Now! Program Advance! Z-CANON 2!"

Mega Man was invisible and shot canon after canon after canon. DarkZ had some trouble, but the author got his Dark Aura Chip fast.

"This can be trouble… Lan, try the Life Sword Program Advance!" Mega Man suggested as he huffed from tiredness.

"Not now! The PA is still in effect! We can't use that now!" Lan replied with struggle.

"Crap." Mega Man snapped as he looked at DarkZ.

Mega Man waited until his invisibility was gone. After a few seconds later, it was disabled.

"Now's my chance!" DarkZ shouted and used his H-SPREAD PA.

That hit Mega Man badly, which made him fall from his feet. But Mega Man soon got back up.

"I have my chance too now…"

Mega Man readied his Life Sword and slashed at DarkZ's aura. It hit directly, and the powerful aura was now gone.

"All right, now let's try this. Blue Moon Laser!"

A huge laser appeared above Mega Man.

"Oh yeah? Red Sun Laser!"

Another laser appeared above DarkZ.

Both directly hit each other.

"Mega Man!" Lan called as Mega Man fell down to his feet.

Suddenly, an arrow was going on its way to DarkZ. But he barely dodged and hit a Mettaur Virus that was on the way instead.

"Mega Man! Are you okay…"

It was Roll.

"Hey! We're in a middle of a Net Battle here!" DarkZ complained.

"Uh… he's right, Roll. It's all right." Mega Man answered Roll.

"Oh. Come on, Mega Man! You can beat him!" Roll cheered.

"Thanks Roll…"

Mega Man sprinted at DarkZ in attempt to hit him with Step Cross, and hit DarkZ.

"Damn! Okay… ULTIMATE ATTACK!" DarkZ announced rather loudly.

"What? Ultimate Attack? What are you talking about?" The author asked, confused.

"Hey, you said I had an ultimate attack, y' know!" DarkZ reminded.

"When? Well, we do, but I don't know if it can beat them… let's give it a shot!"

Author inserted a Dark Chip, Dark Sword.

"Uh oh! Mega Man! RUN!" Lan shouted with big warning.

Mega Man tried to hit him with his Buster, but had no effect. The Dark Sword penetrated them.

"Uh oh…"

DarkZ slashed Mega Man. That made Mega Man's HP down to 1HP thanks to the UnderSHT program installed.

"MEGA MAN! PILE DRIVER!"

In front of Mega Man was a Pile Driver. It hit DarkZ and damaged him very badly, especially since he was in his Dark Chip state.

DarkZ now had 1 HP as well.

Mega Man and DarkZ narrowed their eyes and concentrated on their final attack.

DarkZ was about to use his Step Cross at Mega Man, but just as he appeared, Mega Man readied his Slasher Chip and countered him.

Mega Man won.

"Mega Man!"

Roll ran and embraced Mega Man, and healed him.

"Oh... Thanks Roll... but I need breath..."

Mega Man gasped in a huge battle. Next to Proto Man and Bass, DarkZ was the toughest oppoenent.

"Great Net Battle, Lan. We should do that someday." Author said with honor.

"Same here, Author."

The two handshook.

The author was gone that evening, and Lan was on his bed, looking at the cieling.

_This IS somehow working out... and I fought those feelings as well... for Mayl._ Lan thought and sighed of happiness.

"Soooooooo Lan! You wanna talk about what ya did with Mayl today?" Mega Man teased from the PET.

"Hey! Cut that out! You know I screwed up a little!" Lan complained a little bit.

"Take it easy, Lan. You did pretty good, for a second try." Mega Man complimented his brother in the real world.

"Yeah, but I thought I wouldn't make it at first... remember the last date we had with Mayl?"

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

Lan stood in front of Castillo, the new amusant park.

"Lan, since we're in a park like this, how about getting some ice cream?" Mayl asked her date.

"What? Ice cream? Well... uh... okay!" Lan replied and looked at Mega Man and whispered VERY quietly.

"Wow, this date thing is sure a pain in the neck..." Lan whispered quietly as he could to Mega Man.

He went down to find an ice cream wagon. He got his zennies ready.

"Um... two ice creams... two strawberries please?" Lan requested.

"Lan?" A familiar voice was heard.

It was Nanako. She was the girl who worked for Higsby's. Lan was obviously confused at the situation as well. Who wouldn't?

"N-Nanako?"

"I pretended I had a stomach ache, so I decided to work here. Well, I'll give you these for free just for you! Don't tell anyone, especially Higsby!"

Nanako handed two cones of ice cream. Lan shrugged, because Nanako did give it to him for free.

He came back to the red haired date. He handed her his ice cream...

After they finished their ice creams, they looked around the park.

"Lan! Isn't that thing cute?" Mayl asked as she pointed at a not so cute looking teddy bear, maybe for Yai.

"Uh... yeah! It is!" Lan replied.

_THAT'S cute?_

After looking at the gift shop, the two lined up for a water slide. It was quite exciting, but Lan didn't really like it much, because it was about to make him sick.

"That was fun! Hey, how about that one?" Mayl asked Lan as she ran. She must have been wired.

It was ANOTHER thrilling ride. After that Lan would get more than just sick. But he accepted it after catching some breath.

The ride made him lose his breath, but hey, at least he's alive.

The last one was a haunted house. Lan and Mayl decided to go inside.

Lan and Mayl walked around. The place was, as said, haunted like scary. They looked around the paintings, which shone a picture of a dracula. And then another one was a statue of a solar boy named Django. After Lan passed the statue, he looked behind him. Mayl wasn't there!

"Mayl? Where is she?" Lan said out the question out by mouth.

He then saw her running away from a bat, and while she was, that accidentally tripped Lan off his feat.

"Aw man." Lan muttered.

The house exit was nearby, but there was a bridge, and it shook like mad. Lan thought he might fall off, but he was being careful and moved steadily as close as he could. Lan saw a door. He hoped it wasn't another room, because one more, and he was gonna be SHOCKED.

Lan closed his eyes and ran like mad to the door. He kept on running, but Lan opened his eyes. He saw that he was outside the building from about ten meters away. He was FINALLY outside, and Lan gasped.

"Finally." Lan muttered.

**END FLASHBACK**

Lan rested hiseyes and laid down. He had one rough day.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Laaaan Come and plaaaaaaay!

**Chapter 5: Laaan… come out and plaay!**

For a sleepy head, Lan woke up early this morning. Reason? Mega Man's alarm was somewhat stronger than before. But why? Was it because there was something scheduled? Was there a thief? Fire? Or was it because of Mayl and Roll?

The young Net Battler turned off the alarm from his PET.

"Ohhhhh….. why did you wake me up so early, Hub?" Lan asked as he rubbed his eyes to remove the fatigue.

"You know you still have homework to do." Mega Man reminded Lan with a scolding manner.

Lan groaned, "Aw come on! It's not due 'til February!" Lan complained as he went down to the bed.

"NO! I meant the other homework!" Mega Man warned more cautiously.

"What "other" homework?" Lan questioned his brother.

Mega Man did an anime style back fall from his PET.

"YOUR SOCIAL STUDIES PROJECT!" Mega Man shouted at the top of his lounges.

Lan winced at the calendar.

"Aw come on, school's burned down." Lan attempted to convince his net Navi, which wasn't such a good idea.

"Isn't it better if you just finish right now than forget about it after the day when it's due?" Mega Man suggested as he slapped his forehead.

"I can do that later!" Lan sighed with over confidence.

"Well, okay. But if you forget, it's not my problem!" Mega Man warned as he crossed his arms.

"Fine by me." Lan sighed and got his PET.

He then went to the dining room to get some breakfast himself. He ate his croissants and orange juice. After he was done, the young Net Battler headed outside.

As soon as Lan was outside, after about five steps, he saw Chaud. What was he doing there when he was supposed to be on this "official's job" thing? He was usually so serious about that.

"Chaud…? What are you doing here?" Lan asked as he approached Chaud.

_I already narrated that, Lan…_

"I'm on break. Haven't had one for a year or so." Chaud replied calmly.

"A YEAR? Whoa…" Lan gasped with amazement.

"It really doesn't matter." Chaud replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure it doesn't. Nothing matters to you." Lan teased with a grin.

"Same with you." Chaud came up with a come back.

Lan got a little frustrated.

_Man, what the heck is HIS problem? What a jerk… _Lan thought.

"Whatever! Enjoy your "break" as long as you want!" Lan smirked as walked away.

Chaud didn't say a word. He walked the opposite way, which was just straight forward.

"Lan, calm down. You can't expect Chaud to change his ways." Mega Man consoled his little brother- er… operator.

"I know. But seriously, what IS his problem? Like I've done something…"

"YOU WERE TEASING HIM, LAN." Mega Man reminded rather madly.

Lan smirked.

"Yeah, and he insults me all the time. Why can't I insult him?" Lan questioned rather impatiently.

"So are you gonna jump off a bridge if he does?" Mega Man asked as Lan winced.

"NO." Lan replied loudly, "Fine… But I not gonna say sorry!"

"Um… whatever." Mega Man sighed and let the conversation pass.

"Yeah, whatever." Lan agreed and rolled his eyes.

As Lan kept on walking, he walked across Mayl, by surprise. Lan never expected such coincidence, but hey, whomever he met was someone he knew.

"L-Lan?" Mayl stuttered as she stopped walking.

"Uh… Hi… Mayl…" Lan replied the greeting.

Just then, Lan felt something hit him on the back of his head. More like a pebble or a small rock. Either way, it forced Lan closer to Mayl's lips. Lan scurried away, and said, "I gotta go."

"Okay… see ya."

Lan ran as fast as he could, a little embarrassed.

Meanwhile, behind a few trees, the author was there. He had a slingshot with him.

"Damn! I almost had that! SOOOOOOOO close!" He complained and cursed, but as he did, the tree branch was about to crack. He heard them.

"Oh crap."

The tree fell like a diver diving to a swimming pool. It hit his butt on the ground hard. He moaned a little bit, but got up.

"Ow…" The author mumbled and teleported back home.

Back at his home, Lan was about to continue with his Social Studies project, but just as he did, he jacked Mega Man in for a few seconds.

"Why did you jack me in for?" Mega Man questioned, crossing his arms.

"I'm almost done. As soon as I am, we are gonna have some exploring." Lan answered as he finished writing his last sentence.

"Oh… you're far from done. You're just in the first page, and jacking me in so you can avoid your assignment, right?" Mega Man teased as he stared at Lan.

"Hey! Didn't you see me I'm almost done?" Lan replied.

"Well, I didn't want to stay in the PET all day… I guess we can take some time hanging around." The blue Navi replied.

"Sure… I guess…"

Mega Man explored around the Net. There wasn't much change. But one thing was that Roll was there.

"Mega!" She called.

Mega Man turned to her.

"Hi Roll… Whatcha doin' here?" Mega Man wondered as he got a little closer.

"Hanging around… and you?" Roll asked with a cheery smile.

"Uh… same." Mega Man replied rather shyly.

Mega Man and Roll looked at each other. What could they do? The net was full of cool stuff, but for two Net Navis, what could they do?

"Hey, look!" Roll exclaimed as she pointed forward and Mega Man looked.

There were a few bad Heel Navis ganging up on Guts Man and Glyde.

"I WON'T LOSE! THAT! EASILY! YEEEEEEE HAW!" Guts Man exclaimed rather annoyingly, which really did bug the Heel Navis.

"Shut up, big fat Navi." One of them snapped and fired his blaster.

Suddenly, a Buster shot hit the Navi to the ground. Then the others looked and saw Mega Man.

"Hey! You're that world famous Navi, aren't you, blue wannabe?" A Heel Navi insulted with a glare.

"Hey, mess up with my friends and you're soooooooo dead!" Mega Man threatened and pointed his Buster.

"Oh yeah? You sure you can do that?" The Heel Navi laughed and got his Fighter Sword, but Mega Man countered it with Anti Sword Chip Lan sent. He made Sonic Booms from swords and they hit the Heel Navi three times in a row, leading to deletion.

"You! How dare you kill me buddy!" The other Heel Navi shrieked as the other two glared at him with open hostility.

"Oh crap…"

Suddenly, DarkZ appeared and slashed one of the Heel Navis with his signature sword.

"The cavalry has arrived." DarkZ joked as he put a smile.

Mega Man put his thumbs up and DarkZ did the same. Now there were two Heel Navis left. One was a SP version while the other one was a DS version.

Mega Man sprinted to the SP version. He fired his Buster shots at him, but as soon as three of them hit, he was surrounded by an aura. Lan then sent him a North Wind Chip, which made the Heel Navi's aura disappear. He was opened for Mega Man's Step Sword, and that depleted 544 HP. Mega Man now had the chance to use the Life Sword Program Advace, and the sword hit the bad Navi and deleted him.

On the other hand, DarkZ was fighting the Heel Navi DS. He used a Dark Sword as DarkZ dodged it quickly, then jumped towards him and used his Step Cross. After the Step Cross, he slashed with his Signature sword, jumped backwards and shot a Sonic boom from his sword. That depleted the Heel Navi's HP to 150 HP. That was when Mega Man came and used his M-Canon Chip on him.

"Hurry, Dark! Bring the final blow!" Mega Man shouted as DarkZ nodded.

"Gotcha."

He gracefully spun and sliced the Heel Navi DS into bits.

Suddenly, a black Heel Navi appeared.

"You… you killed all my… you'll pay…!" He shouted and pointed at his fallen brethren. They were all revived back alive.

"Uh oh… we got company!" Mega Man yelped as DarkZ looked at them confidentally.

"No problem… I'll get them."

DarkZ saw one of the Heel Navis were about to attack, but right about then, he countered and got himself a Full Synchro.

"YEAH! This feels soooooo good!" DarkZ exclaimed.

He then used his Step Sword on the last two Heel Navis, which deleted them instantly thanks to the Full Synchro.

"Heh, I can do as much as I wa-"

Mega Man stepped in and used his Gun Del Sol Chip on him. It drained his HP little by little.

"Heh heh…"

Although his 1000 HP was drained to 960, he jumped back and used his Recover 50 Chip.

"All right… I have a plan…"

He pointed at his fallen brethren again, but he had another idea.

"I have one way to delete you, and it's by force!"

The two Heel Navis went to Roll, who tried fighting back. She used her Roll Arrow and hit the first one and paralyzed him, and the second one almost got behind her to knock her down. But the third one got lucky. His hand went to the ground, and it made tentacles, which held Roll. The tentacles then went inside her, draining her HP slowly.

"No! What are you doing?" Mega Man demanded an answer to the Heel Navi watched Roll's HP go down.

"Either A) we delete you and let the girl live, or B) we can still fight and let her get deleted." The black Heel Navi threatened with an evil grin.

"Not if we can help it!" DarkZ yelled and sprinted to the Heel Navi, but he started draining Roll's HP at a faster rate.

"You want her dead slowly or now?" The Black Heel Navi laughed.

DarkZ winced and stepped back.

"Wait, what if we jack out…?" DarkZ wondered.

"You'll see."

DarkZ whispered to Mega Man at his ear (well, yeah… EARS) as quietly as he could.

"Mega Man… jack out now and jack back in REALLY fast… let's see what they do…"

Mega Man nodded and asked Lan.

"Lan, jack me out!"

Lan gave an imperceptible nod. He jacked out really fast and so did DarkZ.

"JACK IN AGAIN!"

You don't have to say that! Geez…

Mega Man was back in the Cyberworld. As soon as he was there, he saw DarkZ was also there, and only the Black Heel Navi was there while the others were gone.

"Roll? Of… you mean the girl… we took her."

"You WHAT?"

"We did… don't worry… we'll give you her deleted parts after we delete her!" The Black Heel Navi did a sinister laugh.

"Where is she…!" Mega Man questioned impatiently.

"I'll give you one hint… rendu7!"

"That's obvious… Undernet 7." DarkZ muttered as the Black Heel Navi teleported.

"Mega Man… I'm sorry… It's all my fault." DarkZ apologized as he sighed.

"It's okay… we still have hope… you gotta help me… please." Mega Man asked.

"I will. Come on, Mega Man. Let's go!"

"Right!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**_If any of you want to know how my Navi looks like, I didn't sketch it (I'm a BAD artist), so I just recolor the sprite of Proto Man EXE from Rock Man EXE 6. _**


	6. ROLLING ROLL

**Chapter 6: ROLLING Roll**

Mega Man and DarkZ were on their way to Undernet 7. Unfortunately, for the two, many viruses were attacking them, but Mega Man had a Life Aura Battle Chip while DarkZ had Dark Aura.

"Hey, Mega Man, are you sure this'll work? The auras are gonna get penetrated in seconds anyway." DarkZ wondered as strolled with Mega Man.

"We might have just enough time to get there." Mega Man replied as he turned to him.

"Wait… don't we need these auras later?" DarkZ reminded Mega Man of the previous fight.

Mega Man hesitated.

"CRAP!"

When the two entered in Undernet 5, they suddenly saw Proto Man. He seemed to be looking for something, but what?

Mega Man ran to get to Proto Man.

"Hey, Proto Man! What are you doing in here?" Mega Man questioned as Proto Man suddenly turned and stared.

"You best jack out. There are lots of bad Navis here." Proto Man answered.

"But our friend is captured! We have to rescue her!" Mega Man explained with some frown.

Proto Man said nothing, but after a few seconds, he replied, "I'll get her back by myself."

"Come on, Proto Man! And besides, I can help you out, right?" Mega Man offered as DarkZ approached.

"Who's that…? He just almost like me." Proto Man wondered as he pointed at DarkZ.

"Yeah. Call me the "Proto Man wannabe." I don't care." DarkZ smirked.

It was true. He had blue armor, but had long blonde hair and sunglasses as well.

Proto Man decided to just keep going.

"Wait!"

Mega Man and DarkZ followed. The trio then approached Undernet 6. But the problem was, they couldn't find him. He was gone all of a sudden.

"Where could he be…?" Mega Man wondered as he then saw him. He was fighting a trio of Heel Navis. But Proto Man got through them quickly and more just kept on coming.

"Should we help him out?" DarkZ suggested.

"We must."

Mega Man and DarkZ went to Proto Man and saved him barely from a DarkSword after Mega Man countered.

"You shouldn't have come. That was just reckless." Proto Man warned as he stared at the two.

"Oh, and that's how you thank us? You ungrateful…"

"Dark! (Sigh…) like I said, we had to look for a friend." Mega Man explained once more.

Proto Man sighed. The protocol never said to make other Navis follow him even if it was personal, but should Proto Man allow letting them?

"Stay on your toes. And follow me." Proto Man ordered as he looked at them as he kept running.

"Wait, you…"

Mega Man and DarkZ continued following him. And DarkZ didn't like Proto Man at all.

Undernet 7 was finally here. It was very short, and Heel Navis were there all right.

"Heh, so you arrived… You want her back?" Asked a Heel navi, who was holding an unconscious Roll in his arms.

"Give her back!" Mega Man demanded as he went closer.

"Heh, make me."

Mega Man and DarkZ sprinted at the Heel Navi but the two others teleported and countered them. Then Proto Man used his Step Sword to delete them. Mega Man and DarkZ got back to their feet. He got to the black Heel Navi and used his Step Cross to destroy him, but instead, he hit Roll, was used as a shield.

"M…Mega…" She moaned as Mega Man struggled to find out what to do.

What was Mega Man suppose to do? He couldn't possibly harm her. Mega Man had to think of something…

Just then DarkZ bashed into him, whom also used Roll as a shield. But that gave Mega Man enough time to jump behind him and fire his Charged shot at him. The black Heel Navi was caught off guard.

Mega Man continued shooting him, but the Black Heel Navi brought out his Dark Aura, which Mega Man disposed of with Life Sword PA.

"Hrk…! We were… suppose to be the strongest… gangsters in the Net! NOOOOOOOOO! OUR BEAUTIFUL MAFIA!" He screamed and was blown up.

Mega Man took a deep breath and looked at Roll.

"Roll! Roll! Are you okay?" Mega Man called as he held her. She opened her eyes.

"I'm… okay… Mega… thank you…" She replied.

"Lan! You saved… Roll… thank you so much!" She called from her PET phone.

"S'all right, Mayl…" Lan replied with some blushing.

The author magically appeared in Lan's room again.

"Hey Lan… you know you just…"

"Shut up, author. I don't wanna talk about it." Lan replied nervously as he blushed even more.

"Whew… what a rough day." Mega Man sighed after he came back to Lan's HP a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I know. Say, where's Proto Man? And Chaud?" Lan wondered.

Chaud, getting on his way to Sci Lab, walked to the Metro Station. And his Net Navi Proto Man questioned him, "Sir? Where are we going?"

Chaud made a short reply, "I told you. Sci Lab."

Proto Man looked at his operator confusingly. Was something wrong?

Lan, on the other hand, was having his supper.

"Heh, I guess this is getting better! First the date, and now saving Roll." Lan chuckled in pride.

"Yeah. But you didn't forget your homework assi-"

"We'll worry about that later! I'm eating!" Lan chewed and continued his gobbling as Mega Man sighed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

If you want my custom sprite of DarkZ, email me. It's just a recolor.


	7. Why do you like her?

**Chapter 7: Why do you like her?**

While Mrs. Hikari was gone, Lan decided to relax for a while. He just hoped just for once, the author didn't bother him about this whole… aw you know it!

"Hey Lan." The author called.

_Okay… he's gonna be gone… after I open my eyes, he's gonna be gone…_ Lan thought.

The young Net Battler closed his eyes for a few seconds. He counted.

_1…_ He thought.

_2… 3… 4…_

He just hoped this was just a dream.

_5…_

The author was still there all right. Lan did a huge anime style back fall. Couldn't he just leave Lan alone just for once?

_All right… I'll pinch…_

He pinched himself. But the author was STILL there. This was getting more ridiculous.

RIDICULOUS? IT'S RIDICULOUS JUST BECAUSE I'M HERE?

Sorry. Bad narration.

Anyway, Lan sighed.

"What do you want, author?" Lan questioned.

"I just want to ask you something, Lan… why do you like Mayl?" The author asked as he stared blankly at Lan.

Lan blushed, but replied, "Hey! I- aw damn it…"

The author slapped his forehead.

"Mayl… is beautiful." Lan muttered rather shyly.

The author's mouth hung open. So opened up that he drooled like a dog, which he wasn't.

"Is that something wrong?" Lan wondered as he stared blankly at the author.

"No no no… I thought you just liked her because… well she cares about you? How much she cares? Heh heh…" Author replied.

"Wait… ooooohhhhhhhh… does the author like Mayl?" Lan questioned rather insultingly.

"Hey, moron. If I liked her, I'd be competing with you right now for her, and not helping you." The author replied.

"Yeah, he's definitely got a point." Mega Man commented from Lan's PET, who was also chuckling.

"Don't you start, Mega Man…" Lan grunted.

"Anyways, that's a good reason, Lan. Most people get married because of that… and if they're sweet… I can imagine you two marrying…" The author muttered silently.

Lan glared at the author.

"Lan and Mayl sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIGE!" The author sang.

Lan got quite frustrated now.

"SHUT UP YOU !#$!$!#$!$#$!#$#$!#$$!$!$$!" Lan cursed.

The author gasped.

"You said the worst insult I hate! PREPARE TO DIE!" The author threatened as he pointed his finger at Lan.

"No! Sorry! Just don't sing again! PLEASE! MERCY!" Lan pleaded.

The author chuckled at Lan once again, as did DarkZ from his PET. As well as Mega Man.

_Great… now even Mega Man's starting…_ Lan thought with a little anger.

After things calmed down, the author settled down.

"All right, here's what I can do. You can come to my dimension and… wait a sec." The author said.

He teleported back to his own era.

(NOTE: PLEASE READ CHAPTER 3 OF MMX: HIGH SCHOOL LIFE TO SEE THIS!)

Axl, in his apartment, had to write a story for his English class.

"My god… I have to write a story for English class in the BEGINNING OF THE YEAR? This is stupid!" Axl complained, "it's just as stupid as writing a stupid fan fic!"

The author magically appeared from the ceiling of Axl's room.

"What?" The author questioned to repeat.

"YOU HEARD ME!" Axl shouted as he faced the author.

"Screw you!" The author insulted and went back to Lan's era.

Back at Lan's home, the author once again magically appeared.

"Look, all you need to do is… Lan?"

He wasn't there. But the author looked out the window and was going to Mayl's house.

"Hey uh… Mayl? Wanna um… go to a movie tonight?" Lan offered as Mayl faced him.

"That'd be great! What time?" Mayl accepted excitedly and cheerfully as always.

"At 6?" Lan said.

"That's great! See you then!" Mayl said as she said good bye and so did Lan, and closed the door.

Lan came back home and the author was still there, but he didn't talk to Lan yet.

_Eh, good enough. I'll leave him with this._ The author thought and teleported back home.

Wait a sec, he didn't even talk to Lan! Oh well.

TO BE CONTINUED…

PLEASE READ MMX HIGH SCHOOL LIFE!


	8. Nice Day, another nice one

Chapter 8: Nice day, another nice one 

**_A/N: Before you read, PLEASE read my review replies. One of the reviewers in my story is REALLY starting to bug me here, and you take a guess which one it is if you look at the "reviews". The reviewer obviously wants to stalk me or something like that, and probably annoy me. If you really happen to do that, I'm gonna seriously flame you even if it's a coincidence. If that reviewer can't read review replies, I swear, I'll say it here: I WILL NOT PUT ANY REVIEWERS IN THE STORY NO MATTER WHAT CIRCUMSTANCES. IF YOU STILL CAN'T READ THIS, THEN I PITY YOUR MEANINGLESS LIFE._**

**_A/N 2: If you want to know why I seem like a bad mood, ask me about it (via Profile "send message"), it's kinda personal (except that annoying reviewer, I will not tell her)_**

"Hey Lan, are you sure about this? I mean you didn't get any ideas from the author you know." Mega Man asked from his PET.

"heh, I can do this all by myself! I don't need his help! I've been through this before! Don't you remember?" Lan reminded his brother.

"Um… yeah, I guess you're right."

Lan went into his bathroom to take a shower. As he did, he thought of Mayl once again… like he always was.

As soon as Lan finished, he wore his everyday clothes (does he EVER put those in the laundry?) and stepped out of his home.

"Ready, Lan?" Mayl asked as she stepped out of her home.

"More than ready." Lan replied shyly.

The kind of movie they were watching was drama, not romance. More of a drama. And angst. At some point, Mayl decided to at least shed a tear. Lan tried to dry them as Mayl put her eyes on his shirt. Well, maybe he does need laundry. But not now! He's watching a movie with the girl of his dreams! He'd never wash those clothes again!

When the movie was finally over, Lan once again escorted Mayl home. He always does that. Oh well!

"Thanks for coming with me, Lan…" Mayl thanked.

"It wasn't a problem… well…"

Suddenly, a rock was thrown again. It hit Lan on the head. This time it did make his face move completely pushed her slightly.

"Ow! Jesus! Back of my head!" Lan moaned as he rubbed his back of his head.

"Lan…? You okay…?" Mayl questioned worridly.

_DarkZ: We already used that joke._

_Author/me: I know. But I'm runnin' outta ideas._

Lan and Mayl once again said good-bye and left to their homes. Lan stretched and went inside. Things were just as calm. Then again they were always calm. Oh well. He entered his room once again. He snuck in and looked around carefully. No Author. He checked under his bed. He wasn't there either. He checked inside his closet. Not here either. He checked under his desk. He wasn't there.

_Oh god… FINALLY! THAT NUISANCE IS FINALLY GONE!_ Lan thought so happily as he jumped once.

"Did you check here?" The VERY familiar voice asked.

_Oh… NOT HIM AGAIN!_ Lan thought.

He looked up the ceiling and he was standing on it. Pretty cool, but Lan wouldn't say that in this case.

"What do you want now, Author?" Lan grumbled grumpily.

"To bother you. See ya!"

The author disappeared.

_That was VERY ironic…_

Lan shrugged and laid on his bed not to sleep, but relax. Sure, he was a big time sleepy head, but who cares? He's Lan! The kind of person who likes to bother for being so lazy!

Meanwhile, Mayl saw an from her window somehow. She just did. She smiled as she saw him accidentally fall down from his bed.

"Mega Man! What was that for?" Lan questioned angrily as Mayl giggled form the window after she heard that.

To be continued...

**_A/N: I won't be updating this story for about a month or so. I'll triple update if I can to make that up._**


	9. Valentines Episode

**_Well, another here's another chapter! I had SO many tests to go through! Oh well. Another chapter is here anyway so hope ya like it! _**

Chapter 9: VALENTINES?

Valentine's Day was near. Lan got a little nervous and thought about giving it to Mayl. Of course, at situations like this, the author would magically come and give him an advice.

_Take it easy, Lan… All I do is give her a chocolate, a card, and a flower… And not tell anyone. It's that easy... I guess._

As soon as Lan finished thinking to himself (when he was also TALKING to himself. He's crazy! PST! Don't tell him I said that!)

_I heard you author._

DAMN.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan went outside and went for a store. First was chocolate. Of course it's chocolate, Lan cared so much about food first. He might even share it with her!

Unfortunately, the best chocolate one store he went to was about 9000 zennies, and Lan only had 5000. Then he only bought something he could afford. It wasn't the best in the store, but better than nothing. Lan shrugged slightly and went to another store for flowers.

All the beautiful flowers were a little too expensive. Lan had to pick one. Anything! Roses, tulips, daises, anything!

He saw a bundle of daises on a shelf. It was great, and well planted. Lan bought it for 1200 zennies.

_Just the card… and I'm done. After I buy the card, all I have to do is to write it, and that should be a breeze._ Lan thought hurridly.

Cards in the stores weren't expensive, but it was VALENTINES, so it had to be costy. Lan picked a card of his favorite and purchased it for a few zennies as well. Lan looked at his items, and went back home carrying a bunch of items.

_Okay… all I have to write is to write Happy Valentines. Nothing much. Easy. Easier done than said._

He took a pen and started writing as he hummed a happy song.

"Happy Valentines day. Hope you enjoy!" He wrote.

As he finished, he put it in the envelop and whistled yet ANOTHER happy song and headed out. But things just didn't work out. When he went out, he was almost going to cry when he saw his big time rival giving a beautiful flower of roses to Mayl. Just for a gift. But Mayl gladly accepted it.

"Just hope you enjoy it." Chaud offered calmly.

"Aw, thank you Chaud!" Mayl acknowledged the official Net Battler.

She then turned to see Lan, mouth hanging open as wide as a dog, carrying the Valentine items.

"Uh… Chaud? You better cover your ears…" Mayl warned.

"What? Oh cra-" Chaud's next word was censored after Lan screamed like Kevin from Home Alone. He dropped his valentine items and fell down the ground hard. He also had tears on his eyes and ran inside the house.

"Why, why, WHYYYYYYYYY?" Lan screamed out loud from the top of his lungs and started ramming his head on the wall a lot, while shouting, "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?"

He did that until his mother and Mega Man told him to stop.

Lan wanted to cry. He really wanted to. How could his childhood friend Mayl cheat on him like that?

The author magically appeared.

"Yo." He said.

"Ugh." Lan groaned as his tears still traced.

"What's the matter?" The author asked with some concerns.

"It's nothing… it's just allergies…" Lan lied.

"I'm the AUTHOR, moron. Something is wrong with you." Said the Author.

"Fine… Valentines… Mayl… cheating… me! Chaud! I hate him! WAAAAA!" Lan cried as he wet his pillow with his eyes.

"Oh geez. At least wipe those tears before you speak." Author suggested, "and how do you even know Mayl is cheating on you?"

"I saw it! Chaud! Mayl! Sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G!"

"They were KISSING?"

"I was singing, idiot…"

"Oh."

"Chaud gave Mayl a flower, and she gladly accepted his… THIS STINKS!"

"Wait… did she uh…"

"Thank you Chaud… that's what she said."

Author looked very frustrated and shouted out, "MAYL NEVER LIKED CHAUD, MORON! SHE'S JUST SAYING THANK YOU, AND THAT'S IT! CHAUD'S JUST GIVING HER SOMETHING, AND YOU MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF IT?" Author yelled in utter disbelief.

Lan nodded and muttered, "uh huh."

Author slapped himself.

"Look, just give her those Valentine items. You still have a chance." Author advised the young Net Battler.

"What? No way! She'll freak out when she sees me! And even if I do try to give them, the chocolate is almost melting, flowers are almost dying, and my card fell through some sort of a sewer!" Lan complained.

"Remember I'm the AUTHOR?" Author reminded Lan the same old thing again.

"So what can you do about it?" Lan tried bringing his spirits up.

The author magically revived the items back. The flower was not more than alive again, the chocolate was nicer than before, and a better card was at his hands.

"Here. These can really make descent choices." Author said as he handed Lan the items.

Lan looked at them. Was it right?

He shrugged slightly and went her house. He knocked and she answered.

"Lan…?" She called confusingly.

"Hey… uh, sorry about what happened earlier…" Lan said.

"Oh… that's okay…"

"Anyway, I uh… have these for you…"

Lan brought out the items. Mayl looked quite surprised. Or whatever Lan thought was surprised.

"Lan, thank you sooo much!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, and I had these for you, too…"

Mayl had also had chocolate and a card as well. Lan was also excited.

"Oh, this is great! Thanks a lot!" Lan acknowledged his neighbor happily as she nodded. They each said good byes and Lan came back home. And after he did, he started gobbling those chocolate Mayl gave, and happily to be specific.

_This is the best Valentines Day ever!_ Lan thought.

**_To be continued… in the next episode._**

**_That was a long update, wasn't it? Yeah. Maybe a month is way too much, so I decided to come back. And since Valentines is near, I'm submitting this now. And this story is ought to end in Chapter 15. I got another story to write ya know!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Whew! That was another long update! Yeah, I had THREE stupid tests to go through! Oh my god! I hate school! But the next episode is here and that's important. Anyway, after five more episodes, I gotta get back to my other story, "MMX High School Life" and "Mega Man X9: Fight for the Destiny"._**

**_A/N 2: If you want to hear about the ending in Mega Man Battle Network 6, ask me via profile "send message"._**

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

Lan looked out the window at the sky. It was completely raining, and if it wasn't, Lan would still be going out playing right now, skating the usual fashion way. He jacked in and Mega Man EXE was online.

"Hey Mega Man, can you see if there are any new Battle Chips on the Net Stores right now?" Lan asked.

"Hmm… well, yeah sure I guess. Even if I'm in a decent shape."

Mega Man stepped out of the Homepage of Lan's. He looked out on any viruses, which were easily disposed of with the Buster. He didn't kill all of them, but he was in a little bit of a hurry. So he just shot them once, and all the viruses got mad and started following the blue Navi, even if he didn't know they were behind him.

Until he actually turned around. He yelped.

_This is a fine mess I'm in… I hope someone helps me…_ Mega Man thought as he fended them off with his Buster and Battle Chips Lan sent. But the viruses kept on coming.

"I'm outta here!"

Mega Man jacked out ASAP and they sighed of relief.

"Okay… there are thousands of viruses there trying to kill me… and no one's helping me… let's NOT jack in again for about a few hours or so!"

_Three hours later…_

Mega Man was jacked in once again. He stepped out of his homepage and found out that the viruses were STILL waiting for him.

_This is getting ridiculous now…_

Mega Man attempted to step back, but a Bunny virus send his Zap Ring and trapped Mega Man.

"Damn it!"

Suddenly, Dark Zero appeared out of nowhere and destroyed all the viruses.

"Dark! How did you kill all those viruses in one hit?"

"Easy; Red Sun Laser. You should've also used Blue Moon Laser as well." Dark Zero smirked.

"Hey author! It's been a while!" Lan called the author from his PET.

"Actually, I saw you a day ago." Author remarked.

"Oh yeah…"

_Idiot…_

"Well, I guess you did great on the Valentine thing. I'd like to see how this goes on." Author complimented the young net… aw I don't wanna finish this time.

"Yeah, thanks. But is there anything else I can do with her?" Lan asked the author, but not desperately.

"I don't know, man. You can't keep asking me about this stuff for all your life." Author replied sadly.

"Oh dammit… Okay… I guess I can work this out someday…"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to wait for the future… and soon I'll really learn romance…"

"Wow, you're starting to go somewhere here."

**_5 years later…_**

Lan now turned sixteen. He became a teenager four years ago, and whatever author taught him never was forgotten. He went to many dates with Mayl. He didn't even have author's help. He just managed all this romance by himself. And his school habit has been slightly better.

But it was one day…

Mayl, now having longer hair than before, came to Lan with an invitation during lunch.

"What's this…?" Lan asked her.

"It's for the prom coming next Friday! I'm inviting you…" Mayl replied cheerfully.

"Wait… I dance with you." Lan repeated.

"That's right."

"I'm in."

**_To Be CoNtInUeD_**

**_Wow! The story's already skipped five years of the plot! Well, I guess the story would somehow be better in the teenage years… and of course, that is almost after EXE6… before whatever you saw happened after the credits. And if you're going to review, PLEASE don't put spoilers in the review. I'll flame you back and haunt you… MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! But serously please...!_**


	11. I thought about this

**_TWO chapters? In one day? Yeah, this weekend is pretty much homework free. Yay! But things just aren't easy enough for me, and I'm still in somewhat stress, so yeah… but the story is here, so that's important. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 11: I thought about this 

_Great. Now a dance invitation. I never danced before! Well, except in that PE class I took two years ago…_

**Begin Flashback**

Lan was dancing with Mayl for PE dancing class. She danced divinely compared with Lan. He almost tripped once.

"Come on, Lan! Put your mind into this!" She cheered as Lan nodded.

"Yeah… okay…"

But by accident, when he side stepped, he stepped on his accidental loose shoelace and tripped, as well as Mayl.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Lan apologized pleadingly as he tied his shoes.

"Lan!" Mayl complained.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Just kidding!"

"Oh. Whew!"

The two got back up and continued dancing as the teacher instructed. Lan was a little more nervous than before.

Lan got even more nervous as he almost tripped after stepping on his own shoe. He was totally screwing this up.

_DAMN IT!_

He noticed his bones were hurt when he was supposed to do an extremely hard trick.

_OW!_

Mayl then accidentally stepped on Lan's shoelaces, which became loose again.

_HELP MEEEEEE!_

**End Flashback**

Lan shook that out of his mind and got ready and dressed up. He wore nice clothes. They weren't the best, but it was better than nothing. And better than his normal day clothes, at least.

_As long as it fits for the dance._ Lan thought.

He went for the school and breathed deeply. Sure, it wasn't his first time he danced, but Lan was getting nervous to dance with the girl of his dreams. If he screwed up, then the dreams would be completely shattered, like a glass falling down a hard floor.

Lan shook that out of his mind. He took a breather for nervous reason and took another biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig breath. And let it out.

The young Net Battler looked around the halls of dancing. Everyone were around. He saw Dex and Yai, lonely. They never had any such thing called love. Yai wished she was with Lan while Dex wished he was with Mayl. But Lan and Mayl were already together. And they definitely didn't want to be together.

_Wow… this is some dancing… hall…_

He went further into the room. And there was Mayl. Neatly dressed up. Lan blushed so much, his face started getting hot.

"So... should we start ahead?" Mayl asked Lan with a smile.

"Huh...? Oh yeah! Sure!" Lan answered a little determingly and nervously.

**_To be continued..._**


	12. Good bye, author

**_Wow… the story's ending a little too fast! Oh well. Things just hasn't gone easier for me. You can ask me via profile "send message" again. It's not personal, but it's something I'd rather not put in a story rated K+ either._**

Chapter 12: Good bye, author. 

Lan was in the dance hall, and everyone were just dancing like they should. Lan was also doing so, but something just didn't feel right. But he just danced with Mayl anyway. Screw up and this whole relationship might be over. But she danced divinely… like a dance queen.

While some people went to the washrooms or got drinks, Lan also excused himself and got a cup of water. He took a sip, but that didn't make him feel any better.

He went outside for a little fresh air.

"I haven't seen you for quite a while, Lan." A familiar voice called.

"That voice…author?"

He came down and approached.

"I'm proud of you man. You're doing great for this whole romance thing. You're doing almost perfect. And you feel this way because you don't want to give up on the girl of your dreams. Dancing properly would be hard." Author consoled.

Lan gave a big nod. What author said was true.

"Well, I can't help you here… it's all in your hands…" Author sighed and turned.

"Author… Hey, wait!"

Author turned around. Lan was running to him.

"Author… really… is this a big good bye?" Lan asked Author as he huffed.

"Yeah… I guess. We won't be seeing each other again, my friend." Author sighed, upset.

Lan took his hand for handshake. Author saw that, and gladly accepted. The two then waved good bye.

"Bye author…" Lan said.

Author brought out his hand and he left to another era…

Lan came back to the dance hall and saw Mayl waiting patiently. It was great. Normally, she would scold Lan for being late, but not this time, for some reason.

"Let's keep dancing!" Lan cheered and Mayl nodded and said, "Yeah!" Mayl agreed with cheerful expression.

The author's Net Navi watched the screen from the author's computer. Things were going great.

"Well, that's that. Let's jack out." Author said to his Net Navi.

"Okay, auth-"

Suddenly, more viruses that were seen from Lan's computer all appeared in authors'.

"What the…? How did they follow us here?" Author panicked.

"Don't worry, I learned my ultimate attack…"

DarkZ stepped forward to them, but he started glowing black.

"What are ya doi-"

"Dark…" DarkZ muttered, and as soon he became completely crimson, he gathered all his energies, and yelled out, "OVERLOAD!"

A big burst of light hit all the viruses surrounding him, killing them instantly. No virus around him survived the blast.

"It's what ya get for fighting with honor." DarkZ explained as he put his thumbs up.

Author returned the thumbs up.

Lan's ungraceful dancing made Mayl fall. Well, ALMOST fall for those optimistic people. I mean obviously he wouldn't want screw up.

_God, I really hope this turns out well._ Lan thought as he kept on nervously dancing. Mayl was overly eager to dance with Lan, and he was the one that had to be struggling. Wait, how many times did I say that? Ah whatever.

**_To be continued…_**

**_A/N: I love cliffhangers! Muhahahahaha! Anyway, please R&R!_**

**_A/N: If you have a reviewer that is bugging you, or annoying you, just simply block his/her ID. Log in, go to "Reviews" and voila. You can block people's review by accessing that._**


	13. Special Episode

**_Well, I decided to have two more episode 'til the end. Why? Because this is a "special" episode, and this doesn't take any place around the storyline. _**

**Chapter 13: Heeeeeeey author!**

**_3 years in the past…_**

"Hey, come on guys! He might be here any minute!" Lan ordered quickly as some other kids got ready for a party or something. But what was with the presents?

"Wow, you sure are busy with this whole thing, Lan." Mayl sighed as she neatly brought some pop to drink.

"Yeah. It's what I have to do to thank him." Lan said.

"Geez…"

"So who is this author guy?" Yai asked Lan.

"Um… someone that helped me to do something." Lan replied with struggle to find an answer.

"Who?" Yai wondered.

"That's classified." Lan concluded.

Yai and Mayl stared at Lan with confusion.

"Who cares? Just finish this!" Lan ordered quickly to change the topic and the trio went back to work (Dex was busy arguing about something with Chisao at home). They were done as they worked together in no time.

"Here he comes!" Lan exclaimed.

The author teleported to Lan's home ASAP.

"Yeah, this better be importa-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered.

"Holy crap! What's going on here?" Author questioned.

"You told me when your birthday is, author!" Lan shouted to author in a happy way.

"What? Oh… crap. I totally forgot while I was in so much stress from school…" Author mumbled to everyone.

"Hey, it's your birthday, man! Enjoy! Happy Birthday!" Lan consoled and cheered and patted the author on the back.

"(Sniff) Thanks, Lan…"

He opened the presents as everyone gave them to him.

"Sniff… this is the BEST birthday ever!" Author exclaimed.

**_Well, that's the end of the "special" episode. Hope you enjoy it… happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me! Hee hee! _**

**_Oh, and stop asking me about the "personal stuff that I wouldn't put in a K+ rated" story. Why? 'Cuz that's classified._**

**_Anyways, this just a special episode, so don't really count as much as an episode. And doesn't really follow the story's chronical order, so this just somewhere an in-between plot. Anyway, R&R!_**


	14. Dance QUEEN?

**_A/N: AnOtHeR uPdAtE! WOOT! Yeah, last episode wasn't really any place in the chronical order. Anyways, I apologize for a little late update but I just got a new PC game and got busy with that (you can ask me what game it is, again, via profile "send message") Well, it's nothing personal, but putting it in this chapter will completely get me out of topic!_**

**Chapter 13 (the REAL one): Dance… QUEEN?**

Lan sighed as he heard an announcer say, "Alright, who will be the dance queen this year?"

_Dance Queen? Crap, I hope Mayl doesn't raise her hand and…_

"Hey! Let's go!" Mayl cheered.

_Aw crap…_ Lan concluded his thoughts.

**Lan's imagination**

Quotes:

_You are the worst dancer ever, Lan!_

_Yeah, I can dance WAY better!_

**Back to the present**

_Okay, I'm in a middle of some competition of dancing here. Stay cool, Lan. Even Chaud can do this if he stays cool._

Then the announcer questioned, "Who…. Would… Liketogofirst?" He questioned quickly.

(Translation: Who… would… like to go first)

_Mayl, please don't…_

"Oh, how about these couple here?" The announcer suggested as he pointed to Lan and Mayl.

_Aw dammit._ Lan thought.

He embarrassingly marched forward to the center.

"Alright, music, ON!"

_This is REALLY ridiculous._

Lan grabbed Mayl's hand and closed his eyes. He was way too humiliated, no, embarrassed to even look around. He almost stepped on Mayl's foot, but no one saw that fortunately for the Hikari boy. No, not you, Mega Man, I mean, Hub.

"Alright, next couple!"

_Whew! That ended quick!_

Every couple in the school danced… he thought they danced divinely. Much better than him.

He gave a sigh.

_Great… I'm a failure…_

"So let us show the dance kind and queen… They are…" He paused.

_Oh boy… it's definitely not…_

"LAN HIKARI AND MAYL SAKURAI!"

_WHAT? AM I JUST HEARING THINGS? WHAT THE HECK?_

Lan did it.

_Wait… I closed my eyes for the entire dance… how can I be a dance king?_

He approached and so did his dance mate.

"Anything… you'd like to say?" He wondered.

Lan stayed silent. What was he to say?

"Uh… nothing I know of."

_Wait, maybe it's a miracle! Maybe the author somehow activated the computer thing that makes the story to make me dance better when I close my eyes! YEAH! Thanks Author!_

Author read his magical Microsoft Word and saw what Lan was thinking.

_What are 'ya thinking about? I didn't do anything!_

Lan came back home, hints of joy on his face. He laid on his bed, wondering…

_This must be the best day of my life…_ Lan thought as he brought a deep sigh.

**To be continued…**

**_Ha! The chapter was so friggin' short! Yeah, sorry. I just HAVE to play that new computer game I bought. See ya!_**

**_Speaking of dance queen, I could just turn on my MP3 player now and listen to all the Queen (band) songs I uploaded! Bohemian Rhapsody!_**


	15. Bad Settings

**_WOOT! I got iPod Nano! I was really excited. And I'm writing while I'm listening!_**

**_If you want to understand what this chapter is all about, and you didn't what was going on, just sendme a private message._**

**Chapter 14: Bad settings**

It was his first homework free weekend. Lan relaxed for a while and stretched and decided to take things easy. He read a manga he had while sitting on a couch. He yawned and his eyes got a little tired…

Meanwhile…

Author also decided to relax for his free weekend. But he suddenly saw a warning screen in his story writing Microsoft Word.

"WARNING! LAN AND MAYL LOVE DANGER ALERT!"

Author shook his head to wake himself up more and ran up to the computer.

"What are ya talkin' about?" Author wondered.

"Timewillchange. Themomentofsorrowisnear." (Time will change. The moment of sorrow is near)

"What are ya talkin' about?" Author questioned again.

"You asked that already."

"No no no! Just give me more details!"

"Lan will no longer be in ACDC. Lan will no longer be in ACDC."

"What? Oh… crap…"

Author knew what he was talking about.

Yuichiro came back home, tired.

"Yuichiro! You came back so early!" Hakura exclaimed happily while Lan was still asleep.

"Yes, I was called in for SciLab… we all have to move." Yuichiro said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying we have to move another house… and abandon this one. Lan will of course have to go to another school…"

Hakura seemed a little worried as Lan was still asleep.

"Well, I better get back after a few minutes." Yuichiro added.

"Okay… I have to go to the groceries though." Hakura said.

"Really? Well, let's go now then." Yuichiro said and Hakura nodded.

When Lan's parents both went out, Author was in Lan's home.

"Whew… it's good to be here… it's been a long time since I came here." Author sighed and saw Lan sleeping. But he looked somewhat different.

_Man, he's still asleep? Better wake him up._

Author went to Lan and called, "Wakie wakie, Lan."

It was loud enough for anyone in the room to hear, but Lan wasn't awake at all.

"WAKE UP!"

Lan was still asleep.

_Well, on second thought, I could just go there now... to wherever Lan's moving._

Author quickly teleported and was in Lan's new future hometown.

"Woo! Pretty cool! I could live here someday!" Author commented as he saw the amount of technology in the town. Author walked a bit and saw a young girl with a flower on her hair. She looked shy.

"Um… excuse me… uh… I want to ask some questions…"

However, the girl muttered, "Colonel…" very quietly.

"Wha… what? Colonel?"

Just then, the author remembered.

_Colonel EXE? That's it! She must be… I could just change this whole thing at once by letting them see each other face to face!_ Author thought and ran to a nearby metro station. He went several locations to find one and only Colonel's operator, Barrel.

It took several hours, however. Author had lots of trouble finding Barrel. Lan could find him twice as fast.

But there he was, alone on a sidewalk.

"Um… excuse me, uh… Mr. Barrel?" Author called.

"Who are you?" Barrel asked Author.

"Um… you can say someone helping someone else… uh, listen. There seems to be message from the leader of WWW… and they said they uh… captured someone named Iris… and uh… well, yeah."

"What? No! I have to save her!" Barrel yelled.

"Barrel!"

"Wait… there's more… they said they will kill her if you try to destroy WWW… so yeah."

"Wily, you…!"

_Wait a second… aw crap! Why did I say that for?_

"Wait… um… that was a lie! Heh heh! Fooled-"

However, Barrel was already in a hurry and took a taxi to get there.

"What? No! Wait! Come back here, please!" Author shouted and followed the taxi like mad.

The taxi driver drove to a location where Barrel will most likely see Wily. The author ran, though the taxi driver didn't see him.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!" Author bellowed as he ran like the wind.

"Thanks!" Barrel thanked and paid the driver, and got out. Barrel ran and saw Wily, standing alone.

"Oh no! **I STARTED THE WHOLE NEW WWW!**" Author screamed in horror, but no one heard him.

They shook hands to make a new WWW.

_Why did I have to say about WWW? Aw crap I screwed everything up! Oh who am I kidding, even if that reverse psychology would work I didn't even tell where she was anyway! I'm SUCH AN IDIOT!_

"Dark Zero? Uh… should I come back?" Author asked.

"DarkZ?"

He checked inside his pocket and found out he left his PET at home.

"Alright, that's it. I quit. Lan and Mayl relationship is screwed." Author blamed himself and went to an unknown place. He then teleported to Lan's house after, who was now awakened.

"Lan! Lan!" Author called loudly.

_Wait, why does he look like his younger version?_ Author wondered as he looked at Lan closely.

"Wait a sec… the computer traveled me back in time? No wonder Lan looked a little different! And all that trouble for nothing! Wait… so why did the computer warn me about this now?" Author whispered to himself.

Author tried teleporting back home to at least understand what happened.

"Hey, computer! Why did you bring me back in time?" Author wondered as the computer typed by itself, "My time schedule was overrun by a virus. Why didn't you delete it?" The computer asked.

"WHAT? Oh yeah, I forgot. Yeah, sorry. So you just transported back to past I see. So it was all by accident." Author said.

"Yes, and YOU were the evil one to create WWW again."

"Oh shut it. Well, can you at least tell DarkZ to delete the virus for me?"

"No problem."

"I get it. So since your time system was overrun by a virus for me to write the story was STILL in the past setting due virus, you told me to go back and make this whole thing…"

"Correct."

"Okay. It makes sense now." Well, and Lan stopped the whole new WWW, and Iris is gone, so, I guess things are back to normal now." Author said.

"Correct.

"Good. Well, I guess I could visit Lan a little bit."

**_Since it's now in the present setting, the story is back! The past is gooooooooooone! The virus making the story go to the past is GONE!_**

Lan was doing his homework, when all of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

"Author?" Lan called

"Yeah. Forget about the farewell! I'm stiiiiiil helping ya!" Author exclaimed.

"Yes! Wait… no!" Lan shouted.

"Oh yes… you'll be tortured for this love thing to the maximum! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Author laughed manianically.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Yes, Lan. Our game of love has juuuust begun."

Lan sighed.

"Look, even if I wanted to go and sing with the karaoke, my mom's not here!" Lan explained the situation.

"Heh!" Author said.

He snapped his fingers and he dressed up like Freddie Mercury in the early 70s. He had long hair and weird clothes.

"What the heck?" Lan questioned.

"Open up your mind and let me step inside… rest your weary head and let your heart decide… it's so easy… when you know the rules… it's so easy… all you have to do is fall in love! Play the game! Everybody play the gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame of loooooove!" Author sang.

"Oh brother…" Lan sighed and covered his eyes.

Author was back in his old clothes.

"Listen, karaoke is the best thing to do with a couple." Author pointed out.

Lan sighed.

"Well, on second thought, I could go if I have time…" Lan said.

"Great. I gotta go now. Good luck man!" Author shouted and waved good bye.

**_This must be a little longer chapter! Heh heh. Story's inspired when I accidentally screwed up my computer, and now I fixed it. Also the song I sang is NOT what I own. It was sang by Queen, the band that sang We Are The Champions._**

**_A/N: To the people in the future, when Battle Network 6 is released for English; I submitted this chapter when only Japanese version came out, so don't flame me if I was wrong about why Colonel decided to make WWW. If I was right, then it's a coincidence._**

**_A/N 2: PLEASE don't plagiarize any part of my story even if you like it. I have someone that is copying my other story in theirs, so I'd appreciate it if you write a story with your OWN imagination and originality. If I can't do anything about it, I'll obviously flame or report you._**


	16. The Days of Our Lives

_**Hello people! Welcome back to the show! I was on a little hiatus not just from the new computer game I played recently (boy, is it scary!), but I just started my new story, "The Life of Freddie Merxury". Please read and review!**_

**Chapter 15: The Days of Our Lives**

Lan sat down on his bed. After all these advises author gave him, he just HAD to confess his love to the girl of his dreams. Suddenly, his foot hit something weird. He looked down and reached for it.

It was an album of pictures.

_What? What are these? I don't remember…_

But his memories came back to him.

The pictures were the old days about Lan and Mayl. He remembered her giving him a few bundle of flowers while Lan gave a prettier one. He also saw the child Lan and Mayl in a beach, as well as first year of going school.

_It was the old days… But I can't turn back the clock, can I?_ Lan hopelessly thought.

He gave a sigh and put it back.

**Begin Short Flashbacks**

**FLASHBACK 1:**

Mayl gave Lan a flower. Lan gave a better one.

**FLASHBACK 2:**

Lan and Mayl both were getting ready for special feast…

**FLASHBACK 3:**

The young couple's lips almost joined when they tripped.

**FLASHBACK 4:**

Both sat on a grass, socializing.

**FLASHBACK 5**:

Grade 9, their hands both touched one another.

**FLASHBACK 6**:

Always seeing each other made their faces red.

**FLASHBACK 7: **

They were at a karaoke before.

**End Flashbacks**

_I… can't… fight the feelings anymore… I don't just LIKE her… I… I… love her… But can I admit it?_ Lan thought with a heavy heart.

_Romance… I never thought it would be so beautiful…_

Lan laid back and remembered more memories…

**FLASHBACK 8:**

Mayl watched Lan fish.

**FLASHBACK 9:**

They were both on a roller coaster. Lan almost screaming, Mayl excited.

**FLASHBACK 10:**

Lan and Mayl walking, Mayl's arm around Lan's.

The days just never made him feel lonely. He thought more, but just had too much feelings for her. He just HAD to admit.

_I look at her… I find her… there's no change… I still love her…_ Lan thought with a single tear dropping.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something.

DEDICATED TO FREDDIE MERCURY

**To be continued…**

**_The song kinda sounds like "These are the Days of Our Lives", doesn't it? Yeah, you bet I am an openly Queen fan. Anyway, Spring break's over! Boo hoo hoo! But I can live with it. Anyway, that's that. Please Review!_**

**_Story will end soon, too. Sorry!_**


	17. When feelings come to love

**_After being seriously depressed after all kinds of stress having, suffering, I decided to write my last chapter… It may not be the best ending in a story, but more or less, I cannot go on and continue writing while I continue to suffer from stress. But who knows if I'll make a sequel? When I feel much better? I have no idea, only the future knows…_**

And to those who have NOT beaten Rockman EXE 6, please do NOT read this ending as it has spoilers.

P.S: This is NOT humor chapter, nor is it anything that really happened during EXE 6. That spoiler happens in the ending of the chapter/story.

Final chapter: When feelings come to love 

**5 years later in the future…**

The 21 year old Lan Hikari was in his apartment, and was in his room, looking at his photo of family, and the times he spent with Mayl.

_It was since college… we were separated and had to go to somewhere else…_ Lan thought with a teardrop.

For 5 years he hasn't seen her (He just said that).

Lan's heart beated slower, but it wasn't weakening. It was just a signal that he was beginning to be sad. He closed his eyes and allowed those tears to drop as he laid down.

_It's been so long… I haven't seen her…_

But Lan dried those tears and finally gave courage to himself.

_I'll be brave… I will confess… Author… for you… what you have made me do…_ Lan thought with determination and wore his jacket.

He strode out and saw the rain pouring mad. He got his umbrella and headed to the Metroline station.

_You can do this, Hikari… You were always brave…_

Going to ACDC was an hour or so, but confessing love to a woman he loved seemed like the ride would take twenty-one years.

He fell asleep, tired, to even think…

When he woke up, he looked at his watch only to find out 50 minutes have passed. To him it was **only** 50 minutes.

But when he looked at the ring he bought for her Netopia eleven years ago, his heart beated faster… much faster than he has imagined… The metroline finally came to ACDC as if his heartbeats summoned them. Lan just didn't pay attention, but when he heard the announcement, he excitedly ran, no, jumped from the train and ran. He wasn't smiling, but had a neutral look on his face.

He saw her old house. He knocked and rang the doorbell. But no one was seen. No one was answering. No one was even heard…

_Where is she… At a time like THIS?_

"Lan…?" A voice was heard. A familiar one.

Lan turned. It was her. Her hair was much more longer, and she was so much more beautiful.

Lan's eyes widened, and he saw her walking quickly at him. And Lan took a step…

The step…

_The step…_

As if it summoned it, a car rushed and…

Bump

Mayl was hit…

Lan's face of joy now turned into a face of horror. He rushed to her as others surrounded her fallen body. Lan quickly put his hand to lift her head…

"Mayl… talk to me… Mayl!"

She didn't open her eyes. They were completely closed, it didn't move an inch.

"I SAID TALK TO ME!"

No answer.

He put her head on his chest, and started crying, and screamed and it looked like the whole town heard. But it didn't matter to him. He couldn't care less if he was humiliated… he could only care about his best friend…

_This is all my fault… It's ALL MY FAULT! I did this…_

An ambulance came and picked her up. Lan was totally paralyzed, and he didn't move. One of the paramedics came to him, and told him to come with them to the hospital. Lan moved slowly…

He was sitting at the side seat of the ambulance, yet he was sitting but staring at her body not being able to move. He still blamed himself for the mistake…

At the hospital, the doctors came to see Lan and told him…

"We're doing the best we can, son. We'll do what we can do best." He consoled the young Net Battler. Lan nodded, but it just seemed as if he didn't hear anything. It just felt like he was nodding without listening.

Tears still came out of his eyes and he tried wiping them with tissues nearby. But more just kept coming.

He took out his golden ring and stared at it. He was about to give it to her… for what he wanted… marriage. He was already in love with her…

But she might die. Maybe she may live. He never knew. But if she died, she would be in heaven. If she lived, she can be with him…

But was she able to make it?

Lan couldn't do anything. His body was aching… he started to become unconscious. He was beginning to fall asleep on the bench…

_Are you running…_

_Are you still running…_

The voices in the dream brought him back to reality. They sounded of a girl, but Lan was in the body of a child…

He looked at his reality. He went to the room with Mayl's operation to heal her. He was sitting at the audience.

_Lord… please let her live…_ Lan prayed.

He looked from the window. But suddenly, doors with many footsteps came in. Lan turned around. He recognized all of them.

"Lan! What happened to her?" Dex questioned with shocking news.

Lan didn't say a word, but had a sad look on his face.

"No… don't you tell me…! NOO!"

"Mayl was like… a sister to me…" Yai sobbed.

Lan couldn't say a word. He just sat down hopelessly, but still prayed. He wanted him dead more than her…

It was finally 9PM. Lan saw the clock, and no news was heard about Mayl. He closed his eyes and tears came out. He went to her hospital bed and sat nearby. He held her hand and prayed, and after he did, he reached for his pocket and took the ring.

He put it on her.

It was a perfect match. For her.

_I don't want to let you go…_ Lan thought.

He then felt like her finger moving a bit. Lan felt it. He looked at his hand. Then she was even more moving…

She opened her eyes…

"L…Lan…?" She called.

Lan was extremely surprised.

"Wh…where are we…?"

Lan was filled with happiness.

"You're alive…"

"What…?"

He embraced her and shred tears.

Mayl finally remembered what happened.

Then she noticed the ring…

"Lan…? What's this?"

Lan looked entirely embarrassed, but tried to speak up and make a good explanation.

"I was… about to…"

Mayl had questions or guesses…

"Will… you… marry me…?" Lan offered…

Mayl was in big shock, but still happy.

"You came all this way… for me?" She exclaimed as Lan nodded.

She embraced him back…

"OW! I still have to stay here for a bit… but do please tell I'm okay…" She said as the young, no, adulted Lan nodded.

**3 years later…**

Lan sat on the couch, looking down at the floor. He sighed and leaned, where he saw a child walking to him.

"Daddy, who is this?"

Lan bent over and saw the picture. It was a picture of Mega Man, no, Hub.

"That was your uncle… but he's not here anymore…"

The child wondered…

"When you grow up, you'll understand, son."

The kid was named Raito. He was Lan and Mayl's child. Maybe the ONLY child…

The author watched from his computer.

"Well, that ends yet another document… it's finished. And the love has finally come to reality." He sighed and saved the document.

_Lan and Mayl… you are to be loved…_

**The end…**

**_Wow! Another story finished! But the story has two more chapters to go… I'll update a special joke chapter on April Fools… as well as"MISSING SCENES" chapter(it will reveal more about the wedding part),and the last chapter? OUTFLAKES REEL!_**


	18. Apiril Fools Episode

_**The story will end today. APRIL FOOLS!**_

**APRIL FOOLS EPISODE!**

The author was sick and he started to puke.

"Sniff… I don't believe this… I'm just SOOO happy!" Lan sobbed as he saw the author barf from sickness.

"Why…? Why does he have to be sick on the day we were gonna make fun of him?" Lan continued to complain.

**APRIL FOOLS EPISODE 2!**

"Mayl… will you… marry me?" Lan offered her the ring.

"Ewwww! NO!"

"WHY… WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

**APRIL FOOLS EPISODE 3!**

"I know what you want to do, Lan…" Author said.

"What?"

"You want to go to bed with Mayl and SNUGGLE AND…"

(CENCORED!)

**APRIL FOOLS EPISODE ENDS!**

**_That's it for April Fools episode! And the last one "Outtflakes Reel" will be up soon, and that will be the end of this story! Sorry for the very short chappie but I had to finish really quickly._**


	19. OUTFLAKKES REEL

FINAL EPISODE OF THE SHOW!

OUTFLAKKES REEL/BONUS EPISODE

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Mayl! Mayl! Wake up! Mayl! Should I call CPR?" Lan questioned.

"You gonna give her CPR for a car crash?" Author laughed insultingly, whom appeared out of nowhere…

(BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP…….)

"No no no… not that feeling… the feeling to have se-"

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP……….)

"Wait… don't we need these auras for later?" Dark Zero questioned.

"CRAP! I forgot my wallet…" Mega Man panicked.

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP…………)

"Ohhh right… what was my line again?" Lan wondered.

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP…….)

"Fine… Valentines… Mayl… cheating… me! Chaud! I LOVE him! WAAAAA!" Lan cried, but covered his mouth.

"Why the heck would you love the one who cheated your gf?" Author puzzled.

"GF? You mean Guardian Fighter?"

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP……)

_Oh god… FINALLY! THAT NUISANCE IS FINALLY GONE!_ Lan thought so happily as he jumped once.

"Did you check here?" The VERY familiar voice asked.

_Oh… NOT HIM AGAIN!_ Lan thought.

He looked up the roof from the window, which was opened.

"I'm here, LAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Author fell off the roof…

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…. WARNING, DON'T DO THIS IN REAL LIFE!)

"Yes, it's me, Netto Hikari." The author called back.

"Whoa! How do you know my Japanese name?" Lan questioned.

"I'm Capcom's staff." The author lied.

"WHAT? Then can you make a Mega Man game about Lan and Mayl dating game? I mean that'd be so sweet!"

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!)

Mega Man stepped out of the Homepage of Lan's. He looked out on any viruses, which were easily disposed of with the Buster. He didn't kill all of them, but he was in a little bit of a hurry. So he just shot them once, and all the viruses got mad and started following the blue Navi, even if he didn't know they were behind him.

Until he actually turned around. He yelped.

_This is a fine mess I'm in… I hope someone helps me…_ Mega Man thought as he fended them off with his Buster and Battle Chips Lan sent. But the viruses kept on coming.

"I'm outta here!"

Mega Man jacked out ASAP and they sighed of relief.

"Okay… there are thousands of viruses there trying to kill me… and no one's helping me… let's NOT jack in again for about a few hours or so!"

_Three hours later…_

Mega Man was jacked in once again. He stepped out of his homepage and found out that the viruses were STILL waiting for him.

_This is getting ridiculous now…_

Mega Man attempted to step back, but a Bunny virus send his Zap Ring and trapped Mega Man.

"Damn it!"

Suddenly, Dark Zero came.

"Mega Man, go to your homepage, quickly!"

"What? But I haven't even bought those Chips yet. Besides, I was able to fight all those viruses by myself at once anyway… so why the heck are you here? And how did you know I was in danger?"

"FOR THE LOVE GOD, JUST GO!"

However, the viruses ate Dark Zero…

"AHHHHHHHHHH! NO! I NEEDED MY LEG! AHHHHH! OH MY GOD! I NEED HELP! WAAAAA! IF SOMEONE DOESN'T HELP ME I'M NOT GONNA BE ALIVE! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD YOU STUPID LITTLE-"

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!)

BONUS EPISODE!

The WHOLE missing episode of Lan and Mayl's wedding…

Lan sat on a chair, with his ring to give Mayl. Everyone of his family, friends from ACDC, rivals, and even friends from (insert English name for the new town in EXE 6 English version in the future) were coming for their hero and rival to wed.

_You can do this Lan… I made it this far…_

He walked away from the seat and walked towards the wedding hall, which had many people in it. And a big cake. Lan would eat them all at the end, but Mayl would have to feed, as it is a tradition in weddings…

The music from a grand piano was heard. He then noticed Author was the one playing the piano!

_Wow, even HE came!_

He then noticed a little dust on his tuxedo. He flicked it and just as if the flicking brought her, Mayl came with the wedding dress.

"Mayl… you…. You look… gorgeous…" Lan commented having his mouth opened.

"Thank you… now let's go… we have a big time today…" Mayl consoled Lan and put her hand around Lan's.

"Sure… um…"

He was already moving. He moved towards and author kept playing, the announcer came… he praised and asked the question…

"Lan Hikari… do you take Mayl Sakurai as your beloved wife?" He asked.

Lan nodded and said, "Yes."

"Mayl Sakurai, do you take Lan Hikari… as your beloved husband?"

"Of course…" Mayl replied.

"Then the two of you are now… husband and wife!"

Everyone cheered, and Lan and Mayl embraced.

The party went on, and author sang Queen's beloved song, "You're My Best Friend" while his other friends played the instruments. Mayl fed Lan the cake, and Lan simply opened his mouth.

After the song was over, however, he excused Mayl for a minute to see author. However, he wasn't there. He was about to thank him…

The author came back home, and typed away at the keybored, continuing the document…

"Our job is done here… the project is a success… but I wish to see how it's like to have them live, married…"

After those years…

"That ends our document… but I have job to do…" Author muttered.

He finally turned off his PC and went to bed, asleep.

(END STORY)

**THE END**

**_Yes, really, the end! The story will never continue anymore… but I think I'm feeling a bit better from stress, and the story ends this way (oh, and thank my friend for the idea "Guardian Fighter"), and no I'm NOT Capcom staff.Anyway, for those who enjoyed my story… thanks for reading… I appreciate your time reading my story. And sadly, I will never continue again. But again, as long as you enjoyed my story, and as long as you're cool with it, I'm happy._**

**_So… have a nice day._**


End file.
